This proposal is submitted to request a Zeiss 10CR transmission electron microscope equipped with a Television Image System to replace a 20+ year old RCA 3-H instrument. The equipment will be housed either in the University of Rochester Cancer Center or the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine. The instrument will be used by a) the Experimental Pathology- Ultrastructure Facility, of which Dr. David P. Penney is the Director, and b) the personal research programs of Drs. Penney, Lowell Lapham, Thomas Eskin, and Wayne A. Rosenkrans. In addition to the aforementioned programs, the instrument will be made available to other in medical school investigators as time permits. The basic needs are a) to replace the existing and operational RCA instrument, b) to satisfy the urgent need for additional high resolution electron microscopic capabilities by the above investigators, and c) to provide a direct connection to the existing Zeiss Videoplan Image Analyzer via the Television Image System to expand and expedite the gathering of stereologic data, the burden of which is exceeding the present capacities and capabilities available in the aforementioned research programs. The instrument will also increase the capacity of the Experimental Pathology-Ultrastructure Facility to provide high resolution morphologic and morphometric support to researchers in the Cancer Center. Appropriate justification, cost sharing and management provisions and procedures are described in detail in the body of this application.